


soul mate.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: kakairu_kink, KakaObi, M/M, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi was 8 years old, he lost the person he loved the most. Now, 20 years later he meets a teacher that maybe can be the incarnation of that person he loved so much and came back for him. AU, KakaObi/KakaIru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, that i can't find anymore, on LJ...but anyway, this story is the result of watching too much korean dramas and brazilian tv soap operas.

soul mate.

Chap.1

11:40am Friday,

He finished cleaning his classroom and sat on his desk. The weather was perfect for a walk in the woods, but today was special and he promised to pass it with his friends.

"Still here, Iruka-sensei?" he jumped from his chair and looked at the door.

"Ah, Tsunade-sensei, you starlet me." he rubbed the scar across his nose "I was just killing some time."

The blond woman walked towards the widow and looked outside. "I saw Mizuki looking for you, I think you should go find him."

Iruka grinned. "Yeah, I'm going now." he stood up and took his books from the table. "er…you're not coming? I would like to see you there. After all, it's my last day here."

"I know Iruka, but I already have plans for today, plus only young people will be there, you know what I mean," She took his hand and placed a little box in it. "Here, you're mother asked me to give you this when you get 20. Happy birthday, Iruka"

Iruka looked at her and then at the box on his hand. He put the books back on the table and opened the little box. Inside was a silver necklace with a small pendant. A dolphin. A small silver dolphin. "It's beautiful. Thank you" he whispered and then looked at her smiling. "You know, I never met her, but I miss her so much."

"She would be very proud of you...Can I?." She took the necklace and placed it around his neck.

Iruka turned around and gave her an tight hug "Thanks a lot Tsunade-sensei, I'll miss you so much"

"Me too..Me too"

They stayed like that for some minutes crying and listening to each other heart-beats.

She pulled away and tried to dry her tears. "Now, now. No more crying, I want to see you happy today, because tomorrow you're going to face your destiny, and you need to face it with a smile on your beautiful face. Now go find Mizuki before he starts shouting your name here"

He grinned and left the classroom.

Ah, Rei, Sensei... I think I'm getting too old for this. She sighed.

It's been already 29 years since Tsunade left Tokyo and came to this village, Konoha, to live with her Sensei, Hiruzen . She was 15 when both of her parents died in a car accident and with no family to take care of her, she was forced to live with her old school teacher, who was living in a village that no one knew it existed.

Sarutobi volunteered to rebuild the school and teach the children of that village.

In the beginning was difficult to Tsunade to live in such a place, so far away from 'civilisation'. But it was a small village, with good people who helped her to adapt. One of this people was Umino Rei.

Rei was fun to talk with, and really beautiful. Tsunade used to pass all day with her, talking and laughing. And with time, they became best friends.

When Tsunade was 21, she started helping at the hospital too. In the beginning she only helped taking care of the children and then she started to taking care of more serious cases.

Three weeks after Rei's husband died, Rei found out that she was pregnant.

Tsunade and Saturobi helped Rei in everything during the pregnancy.

Rei died when Iruka was born. And Tsunade always blamed herself for not being able to save her friend. She promised to herself that she would take care of the babe.

Umino Iruka.

He looked so much like his mother: tanned skin, big dark-brown eyes and the brow hair that when he was 6 he decided to let it grow.

He was such a beautiful, smart yet strange child. None of the villagers had TV or magazines. They didn't know anything about the world outside of the village. But somehow Iruka knew. He used to draw pictures of buildings and cars. He knew so much about the world and learnt so very fast. Everyone in the village was impressed with the child. He was too smart for a child of his age.

Sarutobi liked to have him around. They both could pass hours and hours talking.

It was after Sarutobi's death, that Iruka decided to be a teacher. He was 18, and still beautiful like his mother with hair now always tied up in a ponytail and with a scar across his nose he got when he fell from a tree. He was 12 when it happened.

Tsunade was so worried when he saw the blood on his face. According to Mizuki, they were climbing the trees when Iruka cried out of pain he was feeling in his chest, he lost his balance and ended up falling. One of the brunches had a sharp end that cut his face.

It wasn't the first time that that happened. Iruka was born with a small dark mark on the left side of his chest that every year, a day before his birthday, it gets darker and gives Iruka a wave of pain.

Tsunade already made millions of tests to see what it was, but she never found anything. It was so strange but she decided to forget about it and just take care of him.

Everything was fine until that morning, before the classes started, he told her that he was going to leave the village.

Why does everyone I love always leave me?. She sighed again and closed the classroom's door.

…oOo…

"Come Kakashi," He took his and dragged him into the house "I want to show you something."

They stopped in front of a big white door.

"Obito, is it okay to come here?"

"Yep. Father is working till night today, and I really wanted to show this." Obito opened the big door with a grin.

They entered inside of a room, a big white and round room, with 6 large widows that allowed the sunlight illuminate the room. In the middle of the room was a piano.

When Kakashi turned around to ask Obito why did he brought him there, he saw Obito smiling sweetly and holding a chocolate cake with 8 candles on it. "Happy Birthday Kashi-kun."

Kakashi grinned. He almost forgot about his birthday. He was 8 now. "Thank you Obi."

They stared at each other smiling. "…er…I think it's time to make a wish and blow the candles." Obito said placing the cake on the floor and sitting in front of it.

"Oh, okay…" Kakashi sat beside him "I wish…"

"Noooo…not like that baka." Obito covered Kakashi's mouth with his hand. "You have to make a wish in your heart, no one must listen, or else it won't come true."

"I know that and don't call me baka, now I'm older than you."

"Whatever, just make the wish already, so I can give you my second gift."

Kakashi smiled at him and then closed his eyes and wished from the bottom of his heart 'I wish Obito and I can be friends forever.' he opened his eyes when he felt something pressed against his lips... Obito was kissing him, for the second time that day (actually the first time, it was Kakashi who kissed Obito) and it felt so good.

"Is that your second gift?" Kakashi said when Obito stopped kissing him and got up from the floor.

"No." He walked towards the piano "this is."

Kakashi got up too and shoot him a confused look. "Are you giving me a piano?"

Obito chuckled. "No baka, I'm going to play for you." He sat in front of the piano and looked at Kakashi who was with his eyes widened.

Obito has been playing piano since he was 4, and in those 3 years, Kakashi never listed him playing.

"Don't be so surprised, come and sit next to me…" Obito blushed and rubbed his nose. Kakashi always thought it was cute when he did that "….er…that's... If you want. " Kakashi chuckled and sat next to Obito.

They stared at each other and Obito blushed furiously. "Okay…I'm...umm… Going to play now" Kakashi nodded.

Obito started playing. It was a beautiful, calming and relaxing melody. And Obito played it with so much passion.

When the melody ended, the dark-haired boy looked at him grinning "So? What do you think? I composed it for you. It's called 'the moon'." He scratched the back of his head. "You know how much I like the moon. It reminds of your silver hair. I think it's beautiful and.."

"Obi-kun, it was the most beautiful gift I ever received. Thank you" Kakashi got closer to Obito and press their lips together.

'i wish I could be like this with him forever' Kakashi thought.

["Kashi-kun, wait for me. I'm coming back…please wait...Wait…"]

Beeb beeb beeb

Kakashi woke up with the annoying alarm clock sound.

"Morning, Kakashi-kun." He turned around and saw a beautiful red-eyed woman beside him. Eh, Kurenai?. How…?..oh fuck.. I think I drunk too much last night and she finally got she wanted. Asuma will kill me.

"Get dressed and go home." He got up, putting his black boxers on he walked towards the bathroom.

The woman followed him. "Why do I still want you? You're so cold with me." She pouted.

Kakashi stopped and rounded on her. "Kurenai, you already have a boyfriend, who happens to be one of my best friends. Don't you feel bad about it?"

She placed her arms around Kakashi's neck. "You know Asuma and I decided to give some time to our relationship, and you know I always had a crush on you and…"

He shoved her arms away from his neck. "I don't care. What happened between us was a mistake that I want to forget. Asuma is a great guy, he really loves you and care about you..." He put his hand on his forehead. "Listen Kurenai, I like you, we are friends and nothing more. I think you should go home now. I have work and I'm already late, so if you excuse me." He closed the bathroom door on her face.

"Stupid Kakashi." She said, collecting her clothes from the floor. "Liar. I know you don't work today, you just want me to go away."

-oO()Oo-

What an annoying woman. Kakashi stared at the mirror. He looked at his pale skin and his messy silver hair and sighed.

What's wrong with me? He opened the shower and stepped in.

["Kashi-kun, wait for me. I'm coming back…please wait...Wait…"]

"It's already been 20 years, Obito, what do you mean you're comming back? And why am I having these dreams again?" he muttered to himself. Taking the shampoo, he started washing his hair.

"Kakashi, I don't have money to go home." Kurenai shouted from the bedroom.

Kakashi sighed again. Today is going to be a long day.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**soul mate.**

Chap. 2

 

"Mizuki, why are we here?"

After finding his friend looking for him at school, Iruka was dragged to Mizuki's house. They were outside, Mizuki was looking for his keys.

"Just wait a minute." The white-haired man grinned and when finally found the keys, he opened the door of his house and stepped back allowing Iruka to enter first.

Iruka looked at him confused. He knew that Mizuki up to something, but he didn't know what.

He entered inside and looked around. Everything seemed normal. He walked into the living room and…

"SURPRISE"

Iruka almost jumped from the floor. Mizuki's living room were full of people. His friends. The room was all decorated with colourful balloons and a big sign saying happy birthday. It was a birthday surprise for him. There was food food and drinks on the table.

Iruka couldn't believe that it was all for him. He smiled and looked at his friends. "Guys, thank you. You didn't have to."

"Yes we did." Mizuki was behind him with a big smile on his face. "It's your day Iruka. You deserve it. Man, I can't believe You're 20 now..."

Iruka chuckled. "You sound like an old man. And what are you saying?! You're 20 too." Iruka took his friend's hands in his and gave him a sad look. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Hey, aren't we here to have fun? What's with this suddenly sad aura?" A feminine voice came from the kitchen. It was Reina, one of Iruka's childhood friends. She was bringing a chocolate cake from the kitchen. "So, let's start the party with some happy faces, will we?"

Iruka smiled at her. "Yeah."

 

**…oOo…**

 

"You're still here?" Kakashi closed the bathroom door behind him. With a towel around his waist, he walked towards the closet, passing Kurenai who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Didn't you hear me? I can't go home." She got up and followed him. "I don't have money to take a taxi, and I was thinking that maybe you could drive me home."

"No. I can't." Kakashi said coolly while putting his black jeans on. He opened a drawer looking for a shirt, when he felt cold arms around his waist.

"Please Kakashi-kun." Kurenai held him tightly and resting her head on his back.

Kakashi tried to pull her arms away. Sure she could be annoying when she wanted to. "I can't drive you home. But I can give you money to pay the taxi."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay...But Tell me, are you going to the graveyard today?"

Kakashi froze and looked at her. _How does…_

"How do I know?" Kurenai said, reading perfectly his expression. She walked towards a chair, in the corner of the bedroom, where she left her bag. "Everyone in the office knows that 'Hatake-sama' goes to the graveyard everyday." She took her bag and turned around to look at him. "Of course they think that you go there to visit your parents, but I know it's not them who you visit everyday." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm going now, don't worry about the money for taxi, I have it. I know what this day means to you, that's I was trying to make you forget about it a little bit…. Sorry." Before Kakashi could answer, she had already left.

Kakashi didn't move for several minutes, trying to process what just had happened. Kurenai knew about his visits to the graveyard. No, it wasn't just her. Everyone in the office.

 _How do they know?_ He sighed and wiped a tired hand over his face.

He was the chairman of H.L.F.[ **1** ], one of the best law firm in Japan. After his father's Hatake Sakumo, death, Kakashi took over the company's presidency. He was only 20 and still in college at that time, causing some of the company's partners, even employees, thinking that Kakashi would take HLF to ruins. They believed that he was too young and inexperienced.

But Kakashi proved them wrong. He could be young but he was a genius. When he graduated from college, he showed that he was an amazing lawyer, wining several cases and taking his father's company name outside of Japan.

He was a good boss. Men respected him. Women loved him. Some of them couldn't stop gossiping about how good looking he was, with that silver messy hair, and his pale skin. Even the scar on his left eye made him flawless. They always wondered where and how he got that scar. He was a very private person though. He didn't like people to know things about him, mostly things from his past.

So how do they know about the graveyard visits?…

He put a plain white T-shirt on and walked into the living room letting himself fall on the couch. He closed his eyes, and thought that maybe some of the employers saw him in the graveyard… _and assumed that I go there everyday? No, it's not possible_.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4pm.

 _Fuck_...He swore internally and got up from the couch. He took his car and house keys and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

**…oOo…**

 

Iruka was helping Mizuki cleaning his living room after his friends left. It was good and fun party, more like a lunch between friends then a party. But he kinda wished his friends wouldn't make such a mess.

"Iruka-kun, you don't have to clean, you know. I organised this party for you, and I want you to rest. You're going to have a long and tiresome trip." Mizuki said trying to take the broom from him, but the he held it tightly.

Iruka was feeling bad, because it was Mizuki's house and the was a party for him. So he felt like it was his duty to clean. "But…"

"No 'buts'." The white-haired man took the broom away from Iruka's grip making the brunette pout. Mizuki smiled at it and looked at widow sadly. It was getting late. "You know, I really don't want you to go…"

Iruka sighed. He cupped his friend's face with both hands and made those green eyes meet his brow ones. "Mizuki, we already talked about this. I need to go. For years, since I can remember, I've been having these dreams and visions of people and places that I don't know. I need to know what they mean."

Mizuki took one of Iruka's hand in his. "I understand... I'm worried about you. It's Tokyo. It's such a big city. People are not like us. What if they are rude with you? And you don't know this Asuma-san. What if he doesn't go to the train station to take you? And what if he is not a good person like his uncle? And what if…"

"Mizuki!" Iruka cut him off. He knew that Mizuki was worried about him and he was worried about himself too. He never left Konoha and he didn't know anything about the people outside of the village, but he felt like he must go to this place, Tokyo. He must to find out about the people and places he sees every time he closes his eyes. And most importantly, he wanted to know where that beautiful and calming melody he hears in his dreams come from. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be fine. I trust in Asuma-san. Sarutobi-sensei talked to me about him very well. Tsunade-sensei sent him a letter and last week came the answer. He will be waiting for me." Iruka put his arms around his friends waist and rest his head on his chest. "And if I don't find what I've been looking for I'll come back."

Mizuki looked at him sadly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

 

**…oOo…**

 

It started raining, and Kakashi was in the graveyard again. He found himself passing his hand softly on a gravestone.

Looking sadly at the name craved on it, he let a single tear fall from his scarred eye.

 

 _"Kashi-kun," He heard someone whispering his name. He turned around, it was Obito. "We need to take Rin-chan away from here. She is getting worse."_  
_…_  
 _It was supposed to be a special day for Obito, it was his birthday after all. After school Kakashi was thinking about taking him to new park, near their school and give him his gift._

_Kakashi left his class and went to Obito's, but he wasn't there. It was Saturday afternoon. The school is always quiet and almost empty at that day and time. Only some students stayed until late studying in the library._

_He knew that if Obito wasn't in his class he would be in the library. And he was right. The dark-haired boy was there, so into the book he was reading that didn't even noticed Kakashi sitting by his side._

_Kakashi looked around at the library. Only Rin, one of Obito's classmate, was there, looking at one of the books shelves with her back turned to them._

_He didn't mind her presence and kissed Obito softly on the cheek. It starlet Obito, but then he smiled and blushed, noticing that it was Kakashi. He was about to say something, when they heard gun shots coming from outside._

_Kakashi run to the door to see what was happening, but when he opened the door, he saw a tall man, with an ugly scar across his face, holding a gun._

_It was Taiseki. Kakashi recognised him from the news. He was the man who killed his entire family. He got arrested but managed to run away._

_It's already been 5 hours, Kakashi was locked in the library with Obito and Rin. Taiseki had killed the janitor, two teachers and three students._

_Rin was getting sick, her fever was getting dangerously high. He felt like he needed to do something. The police was outside and until now they didn't do anything to help. Taiseki was losing his temper and Kakashi had the feeling that they would get killed too. It was a matter of time._

_Kakashi noticed that every time Taiseki pick up the phone to negotiate with the police, he gets distracted and hold his gun loosely. If at least..._

_"Obito, I have an idea. Do you still have that small_ _craft_ _knife_ _you use in art class?" The boy nodded and took the_ _craft_ _knife_ _from his backpack and gave it to Kakashi. It wasn't a very sharp, but it was pointy. "Okay When I say now, take Rin-chan and run.."_

_Obito looked at him confused. "What are you going to do Kashi-kun?"_

_He put his hands on Obito's shoulders. "Just trust me, okay?" The dark-haired boy nodded._

_Kakashi stared at the phone and wait. He knew the police would call again. It has to work..._

_The phone rang. Taiseki got up from the chair and answered the phone. He was distracted and wasn't holding the gun tightly. It's now…_

_Kakashi ran as fast as he could and stabbed the thug's hand. Taiseki winced In pain, letting his gun fall on the floor. "OBITO NOW."_

_Obito was terrified, but he took Rin's hand and ran towards the exit._

_Kakashi was so distracted with his friends that didn't see Taiseki taking the craft knife from his hand and cutting the left side of Kakashi's face; he didn't see Taiseki reaching his gun and pointing to him. He just heard a gun shot and weak whisper. "Kashi-kun..."_

 

Kakashi snapped his eyes open. The rain was falling heavily now. He looked once again at the gravestone and passed his slender fingers over the name on it.

Uchiha Obito.

He kneeled in front of it and let the tears fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I was the one who should be here…not you…it was all my fault... I'm sorry... Please forgive me Obito... "

 

**…oOo …**

 

_"... Please forgive me Obito.. "_

Iruka stopped packing his things and looked down at his friend. "Did you say something?"

Mizuki who was lying on the floor reading one of Iruka's book, looked up. "No, I didn't say anything. Why?"

Iruka frowned. "Nothing...umm... I finished packing. I still have two hours to spend here. Do you want go to the lake and maybe you could go with me to the train station?"

Mizuki got up and smiled at him. "Of course."

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] HLF - Hatake Law Firm (My friend's idea :D )


	3. Chapter 3

**soul mate.**

Chap. 3

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Tokyo train station was enormous. There were so many people coming and going. He needed to find Asuma. But how he would find him in the middle of that crowd.

After 13 hours of an uncomfortable train trip, all Iruka wanted was a shower and sleep. But there he was, lost in a train station. He looked again at the photo in his hands. (It was a photo of Asuma.) It came with the letter the bearded man had sent to Tsunade, saying that he would wait for Iruka in the train station.

Iruka waited, one hour, two hours... but Asuma didn't showed up. And he was getting tired and sleepy. He asked some people for help, but they all seemed too busy to help him.

 _Maybe Mizuki was right about people from the city. What should I do now?_ He took his suitcase and started walking, looking at people at same time. What if Asuma was looking for him too?. He had sent a picture of him too. In the picture his hair was down, and he looked a little bit different. So maybe Asuma was looking for a guy with hair down and…

Two noisy teenagers in the exit of the station interrupted his thoughts. They were laughing and cursing while bitting a kid. Iruka looked around and noticed that no-one was doing anything to stop the teens.

"Hey," Iruka yelled, walking towards them. "What are you doing? Stop…"

When the teens saw Iruka, they started running away. Iruka run to the kid who was lying on the floor. He was blond, with big blue eyes that showed so much pain. He is so young, he id probably 10 or 11. Iruka thought when he kneeled in front of him. He took an handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning the blood from the boy's nose. The blond winced at the tanned man touch.

"Hey, are you okay?" Iruka asked him.

The boy frowned. "Why are you help me?"

The tanned man looked at him confused, wasn't it obvious why he was helping him?!. "Well, because you're hurt and you need help and…" He was about to say something more but a noise coming from the boy's stomach cut him off. "A-Are you hungry?" The boy blushed slightly. Iruka took an apple from his backpack, "Here" He gave it to the boy with a smile.

The blond hesitated at first but then accepted the apple and returned the smiled. "Thank you." he whispered.

Iruka helped him standing up. "What's your name?"

"Naruto." He answered devouring the apple.

 _He really must be hungry._ "umm…Naruto-kun," The boy looked up at him. "Where are your parents? Why are you here?"

Naruto stopped eating and looked at his feet. "I... I don't... I should go now…thank you for the apple. "

Before Iruka could say something, the boy was gone. He frowned and wondered if he said or did something wrong. He sighed. _People from the city sure are strange_. But he hoped the boy was ok.

"Can I help you?" A voice coming from behind made him jump a little. He turned around and saw a tall, strange man wearing black clothes, dark hair and a big smile on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to started you. You seen lost. Do you need help?"

Iruka smiled at the man. Finally someone to help him. "Yes, please. I'm looking for this man." Iruka showed him the photo. "Maybe he is looking for me too..I hope he is looking for me..You don't happen to see him somewhere here?"

The man took the photo to look at it better and then smiled. "Yes I do. If you want I can take you to him."

"Really? That could be great." Iruka smiled. People from city weren't that bad after all. "So where is he?"

"Follow me. I know exactly where he is "

"Thank you, my name's Iruka by the way." Iruka said holding out his hand. The man took it and smiled widely.

"Yukio..."

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Asuma looked at the photo in his hands and started looking around. Iruka was nowhere to be found. If wasn't for some people telling him that they saw the tanned man in the station, he would think that maybe the teacher didn't come to Tokyo after all.

The bearded man asked for information about the trains arrivals and it seemed that Iruka arrived at 7pm and he was 3 hours late.

 _Fuck_ , he swore to himself and took a cigarette box from his pocket. _What if he went looking for me and got lost?_

"Excuse me sir," He felt someone poking his right shoulder softly. He turned around and saw a short old woman who was cleaning the area where he was. "It's forbidden to smoke here."

"Oh, sorry." He put the cigarette box back into his pocket, annoyed. He really needed to smoke. _Maybe I should go somewhere, but what if the Sensei shows up._

The cleaning woman smiled at him and then frowned. "You know, I have the impression that I already saw you somewhere."

Asuma didn't answer. Of course she already saw him somewhere. He was one of the best lawyers in the country. There were magazines and newspapers that talked about him when he started working with the famous Hatake Kakashi at HLF.

"Ah, I remembered where I saw you." The woman said clapping her hands slightly. "There was this beautiful boy with a picture of you. He said he was looking for you and…"

Asuma looked at the woman with an expression that starlet her a little bit. "What? Where did you see him?"

"He was here... But then he left…with a man." She said a little frightened.

Asuma frowned a little bit. _With a man?_ He took the picture of Iruka and showed it to the cleaning woman. "Was this the boy who was looking for me?"

She looked at the picture. "It was him, yes..His hair looks a little bit different in the picture but I'm sure it's him. He looked kinda lost."

"And what about the man who was with him? Do you know him?"

"No, but he looked strange. He was wearing black jeans and shirt and his hair was black too." She said. "I saw him here before, I think he his the one who was arrested two weeks ago for something, I don't remember very well... "

"What? Arrested? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you warn anyone?" Asuma was mad. Mad at the cleaning woman, mad at that strange man who took Iruka with him and mostly mad at himself for being late.

 _No, calm down, Iruka-sensei is grow up man, he can take care of himself but_ …Iruka was his responsibility. He promised he would come and wait for him. He knew he should come early, it was the first time the tanned man was in such a big city. Iruka didn't know anything about the people there, he would trust anyone who would come to him offering help.

"I don't know. I didn't recognise him at first... And…and I thought that maybe... They know each other." The cleaning woman said, almost starting to cry, thinking that maybe she did something wrong.

Asuma sighed, it wasn't her fault and it wasn't time to be mad. He took his phone and called the police.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Iruka didn't know where he was. He'd woken up in a dirty dark room, bound to a chair. His body felt numb. He could even hold his head up.

He couldn't remember exactly what had happened to him and how he got there.

"Hey, wake up." A familiar voice made him focus. He blinked twice at the person who was in front of him. It was the blond kid fron the train station, Naruto. "We need to get out of here before Yukio comes back."

"Yukio...?"

He remembered, Yukio was the man who offered him help to find Asuma. He was following the dark haired man when suddenly he was pinned him against a wall. Yukio smirked and told him that he would be a good merchandise. Iruka didn't understand what was happening but he felt that he needed to get out from there. He tried to escape from Yukio's grip, but Yukio was stronger. He used his nails instead and scratched Yukio's arm. The dark-haired man winced with pain and freed Iruka's neck. Iruka felt on the floor but he didn't get the time to catch the breath he needed to run away or call for help. His body was far too weak. And before he got up from the floor, he felt a sting on his back and his eyes getting heavy after that.

"Yes, Yukio." The blond boy unbound his hands and took Iruka's hand. "Come on. He will come back at anytime with a client. He wants to sell you…I know you're feeling weak, but we have to run."

Iruka hesitated a little bit, not sure if he should trust in the kid, but he didn't have any more options. _Sell me? Yukio wants to sell me? Why would…?_

A noise coming from outside interrupted him from his thoughts. He felt Naruto tensing. He looked outside through the window to see who or what made that noise. "It's just a cat, but we need to go now." The boy whispered.

Iruka nodded and followed Naruto.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Kakashi yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and need to go home. It had been a long day: meetings with clients, conferences, documents to fill, documents to sign... No, he wasn't tired, he was exhausted.

He looked at watch and decided that it was time to go home. He shut the computer off, taking some documents into his briefcase, he left his office.

He was heading towards the elevator, when he bumped at something…or better, at someone... green?

"KAKASHI, MY DEAREST FRIEND." Said a man with a bowl haircut, sparkling as soon as he saw Kakashi.

 _Oh no_. Kakashi sighed, _not him, not today._ From all the people Kakashi really didn't want to see in such tiresome day, Maito Gai was on the top the list.

It wasn't like he disliked the man. Kakashi actually liked Gai, he was a good friend. They've been friends since high school. Gai was always there when the silver-haired man needed.

Always wearing that horrible green suit with an orange tie. Kakashi would never understand why he didn't like to dress like a normal lawyer...But oh well, as long as he did a good job, the coulor of his clothes really didn't matter.

"Hi Gai." Kakashi greeted wearily, trying to get to the elevator before Gai opened his mouth again and started a conversation. He wouldn't mind if it was another day, but today he was too tired for that.

"Kakashi, wait" Gai followed him.

"It's late Gai, I need to get up early tomorrow to…" Kakashi explained, not stopping walking away from his friend.

"To go to the Uchiha mansion, I know, Asuma told me." The man with the green suit cut him off. "Actually this is why I came here, Asuma tried to called you this evening, but you didn't reply... So He called me instead. It seems like he won't be able to go with you tomorrow to the mansion."

Kakashi stopped in front of the elevator. He took his phone from his pocket and noticed the missing calls from Asuma.

He had put his phone in silence mode when his first meeting started. "Oh, it's that so." He said trying not to push the conversation further.

"Yes...Well, it's getting late, I still have to take something in my office" Gai said, glancing at his watch. "See you tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and entered in the elevator as soon as it opened. He sighed heavily. He was drained. It's been a while he didn't feel so tired. It wasn't only the work, something more was bothering that day.

Since the evening he felt a strange feeling, like something important happened. Something that he was waiting for, finally came, but he didn't know what.

He shook his head. _Stop thinking Kakashi, you're just going to give yourself an headache. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, you need to have your mind empty…_ He sighed again and left the elevator when it stopped on the parking garage.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**soul mate.**

Chap 4

… **oOo** …

Kurenai shut the door and went into the living room with her boyfriend who started pacing across the room, one hand held to his forehead, like he has a particularly bad headache. He had just came back from the police station. "Asuma, please calm down."

"I am calm.. ." Asuma said. She knew it wasn't true, he was actually fuming inside but he didn't show because he knew that getting angry wouldn't help at anything.

"Come here," She said sitting on the couch. "sit and tell me exactly what happened."

"Iruka was kidnapped..." He began, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I already know this part, you told me on the phone. What I want to know is what the police told you."

"Well, they listened the people who saw Iruka with this man."

"And who is this man? And what makes you think that Iruka was kidnapped?"

"Iruka is a villager, he doesn't know anything about the city. Tsunade said in one of the letters she sent to me, that Iruka is rather... Innocent. He would believe in anyone. The man who was with him is Atsuko Yukio." He said showing anger at the name. "Don't you remember him from that case four years ago involving children from an orphanage?…"

Kurenai red eyes widened in shock. "What? The guy who sold children is the one who took Iruka?"

"Yeah, he was arrested four years ago but got freed two months later for the lack of proves to keep him in the prison. Last week he was arrested again, but this time was for vandalism..." The bearded man looked at his girlfriend who was shocked with the news. "it was my fault, I should be there waiting for him, and now... What am I going to say to Tsunade? She sees Iruka like a son…"

Kurenai saw the pain on her boyfriend's eyes. "Come here koi." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "It's not your fault."

"But I…"

"You didn't know that something like that would happen. There's nothing we can do now. Only wait. The police will find this guy and Iruka, I'm sure he is fine." _Please Iruka, be fine,_ she begged mentally. "Did you call Kakashi already to tell him you can't work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I mean, no..He didn't answer when I called him, so I called Gai and Genma instead. They will inform Kakashi."

Kurenai hugged him tightly before standing up and taking his hand. "Well, what about you take a bath while I prepare something for us to eat. Tomorrow we can go to the police together."

He looked up at her. "No, you can't. Tomorrow you have work."

She smiled. "Tomorrow's my day off, remember? And even if it wasn't, Kakashi wouldn't miss me, he has a new assistant now. His name is Tenzou. He is young but he is very efficient...I think I might get fired."

Asuma stood up and rushed forward leaning down and kissed her lips softly. "You can always be my assistant."

She chuckled before kissing passionately her boyfriend again.

… **oOo** …

"Naruto-kun, are you sure that it's okay to be here." He whispered looking at the blond boy who was closing the gates after him.

"Don't worry Iruka-san," Naruto said grinning. "this house has been abandoned for years. Only some people come here sometimes to clean it. Plus, Yukio will come after you. I'm sure he won't be able to find you here."

The kid was right. According to what Naruto told him on their way to that house, Yukio was dangerous, and he would come after him. He needed to hide and he also needed a place to rest and think what he was going to do to find Asuma.

That house seemed a good place to hide, but it didn't look abandoned at all, that's why he felt that it was wrong to stay there.

"Don't worry Iruka-san," Naruto said like he was reading the teacher's mind. "It's only one night. We'll leave in the morning, or if you prefer, we can go somewhere else and yo…"

The blond was cut off by the suddenly sound of a thunder, that made him shiver and hug the Iruka's waist tightly. Iruka looked down at him a little surprised. "Are you ok?"

Naruto noticed his gesture and left the the teacher's waist abruptly. "I'm fine. So are we going in or not."

Iruka looked at sky, even though it was dark, he could still see the grey clouds forming. Then he looked at the boy. Naruto looked frightened. "Okay, we're going to pass the night here, but we need to leave tomorrow morning."

Naruto grinned at him. "Okay. Come with me. There is a free entrance at back at the house."

Iruka smiled and followed the boy. He took a second glance at the house. It was a beautiful and big house, and somehow it was so… _familiar_.

He went to the back of the house. There was a rusty door that Naruto opened with no effort. Inside was dark, he couldn't see absolutely anything. He felt Naruto's hand in his. "Come this way Iruka-san and watch your steps. We're going upstairs." They went up the stairs and Naruto opened a door. "This is the only bedroom with its door open, all of the rest are locked." He whispered, entering in the room and running to the bed. "Finally a comfy bed to sleep."

Iruka entered in the room with hesitation. It wasn't too dark, he could see the furniture in the bedroom that looked old but well conserved. Everything in the room was so familiar to the teacher. He looked around one more time before siting on the bed. It was wrong, he knew, entering in someone else house and sleep on their bed without permission. But he was tired and he needed to rest. It had been a long day. Iruka missed home already. He sighed and looked at the window and noticed the rain had already started falling. Somehow he was afraid of going outside again, he was afraid Yukio might find him.

"Naruto-kun?!" He looked at blond curled beneath the white bedsheets "Where are your parents? And How do you know so much about Yukio? And how did you know where to find me?"

Naruto seemed to froze at the amount of questions, but after some seconds he sat up knees drawn to his chest like a small, frightened child, like he was actually. "I don't know my parents. I never knew." He whispered softly. "Since I remember I've always been an orphan. I used to live in an orphanage, I actually liked to live there. I didn't have too many friends, but I had someone taking care of me and giving me food when I was hungry. The owner of the orphanage was a good person and always care about us. When he died, he left the orphanage with his son, Yukio. He was different from his father. He was mean to us, always making us work and sometimes giving us punishments…"

"Punishments?" Iruka asked frowning.

"Yeah. He wouldn't give us any food or sometimes bit us if we didn't work properly." Naruto lay back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. "There was this time I noticed that some kids started disappearing, it was when I found out that Yukio was selling the kids from the orphanage. He sold them to people meaner than him. I didn't want to be sold, so I managed to run away... After that I started living in the streets. I was 8 at that time. No-one ever helped me. People looked at me disgusted, it's been already four years, although I grew used with people treating me like that, it still hurts..." He turned to face the teacher who laid beside him. "Today in the station I was really hungry, I just asked those boys to give me a little of their food…but they started bitting me and laughing...Iruka-san," Iruka stared at those big blue eyes full of hurt. "When I saw Yukio with you, I decided to follow you guys. I saw what he did to you. He took you in the orphanage that now is just an old house. When he was outside, I heard him talking on the phone. He wanted to sell you just like the kids on the orphanage. I waited until he left so I could enter..And the rest you already know...You're the only person who ever helped me, you touched me and treated me like a normal person, that's why I wanted to help you too. Thank you."

Naruto's eyes are bright with tears that hurt Iruka. He didn't say anything, he just hugged the boy. He knew about the world, about how people could be evil and cruel and easily forget that the others are human. But he never had to face one of those people.

Naruto was just a child, how could the world treat him like that, with so much contempt. Iruka hated seeing him sad like that. He deserves better, he needs someone to care for him and ensure he is okay. Iruka freed the boy from his embrace and took a moment as if having a private conversation inside his head, then nodded to whatever decision he had come to. He took a mental deep breath before he spoke. "Naruto-kun, why don't you stay with me?!"

The blond looked at him confused. "Stay with you?"

"Yes. I can take care of you…tomorrow we can start looking for Asuma-san, together. I'll talk with him..and..and I'm sure he will accept you living with him, with me…what do you say?"

Naruto eyes widened, he was about to answer when a loud boom of thunder made him hug the teacher tightly, burying his head on Iruka chest. The tanned man let out a small gasp. "Naruto..I..can't...breath."

Naruto softened his grip and looked up at him. "I don't like stormy nights." He said with a shaking voice, that seemed that he was about to cry. "I'm afraid..."

"It's okay ." Iruka's voice was soft tender. He hugged back the boy and let him snuggle up to the tanned man embrace. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes. When I was your age, I was afraid of storms too. But my mother was always there with me to help me sleep."

"Your mother?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Yes, my mother. I miss her so much..I never met her though." He sighed sadly while brushed his fingers through the blond's spiky shaggy locks. "She died when I was born, but I always felt her with me. During the stormy nights like this one, when I couldn't sleep, she would come to my room, lay beside me, hug me and play with my hair. Sometimes when I still couldn't sleep, she would sing for me…

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There's no danger_

_I'm here tonight._

_And someday you'll know._

_That nature is so._

_This same rain that draws you near me._

_Falls on rivers and land._

_And forest and sand._

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning._

_The rain will be gone in the morning._

_But I'll still be here in the morning..." *_

"Iruka-san," Naruto whispered sleepy. "I would love to stay with you."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lullaby for a stormy night - Vienna Teng


	5. Chapter 5

**soul mate.**

Chap. 5

….()… oOo...()…

Iruka opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the figure that was holding him tightly. He blinked twice and tried to remember where he was and why. He let go of the Naruto's grip and got up from the bed. He looked around the bedroom, and now with the daylight coming from the window, he could see clearly the things in the room.

There was a large wooden closet in one side of bedroom and a chest of drawers in the other, Iruka opened it, and there were clean and folded clothes inside. He frowned, Naruto had said that the house was abandoned, so why there were still clothes inside of the drawers. It wasn’t just that. The bedroom looked so neat. He explored the bedroom again. A padded chair was next to the widow, and beautiful paintings decorated the walls. But there were no pictures of the people who live or lived there.

He stared at himself on the mirror next to the door. His white shirt and jeans were little dirty and his hair was freed from his usual ponytail. He leaned closer to the mirror and saw his reflection starting d to fade and he found himself staring at dark-haired child wearing a plain black t-shirt and a white long short and holding goggles on his hands. He seemed _happy_ to see Iruka.

Iruka frowned and took his hand slowly to touch the mirror. And for his surprise the child in the mirror did the same. When their hands met, the child transformed into a young man, with same features and clothes. Iruka looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe in his eyes, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. _Maybe I'm dreaming,_ he thought, _yeah, yeah...this is just a dream._

 _"This is not a dream, Iruka_." The man in the mirror said, with a sweet and soft voice, but his mouth didn't open while he spoke. _"You're finally here."_ The man smiled and Iruka was suddenly filled with fellings of peace and joy. He stared at mirror with a smile before walking to the door and leaving bedroom.

Iruka walked all around the house, like he was looking for something. He stopped in front of a bookshelf and frowned. He had a feeling that the bookshelf wasn't suppose to be there. He dragged it a little aside, noticing that it wasn't too heavy. He didn't have to put too much effort to take the bookshelf out the way.

Iruka stepped back and looked at what was behind the bookshelf. A big white door. _Ah, there you are._ He smiled happily. He didn't have to open it, it opened by itself like it was waiting for him.

He entered in the round room, there were six large opened widows letting the sunlight and the fresh breeze from outside to enter in the room. He passed his fingers slightly at the piano on the center of the room and started humming a beautiful melody.

….()… oOo...()…

Kakashi looked at the big house before him. It's been five years since he last came here. And if it depended on him, he would never come to this place. The house held too many memories that he wanted to forget.

But he had to be here today. One of the two Uchiha brats, Sasuke, was coming from USA to live in Japan, definitely. And as his guardian, Kakashi had to take care of him; and that was the last thing the silver-haired lawyer wanted to do. He didn't have time or patience to take care of an arrogant thirteen years old brat like Uchiha Sasuke. That was why he'd decided to put the kid in the Uchiha mansion. It was his family house, so it was natural to the kid to live there. Plus Kakashi didn’t want Sasuke in his apartment. The lawyer liked his privacy, and share his space with the brat wasn't a pleased idea.

The Uchiha would be fine in this house. He would hire a baby-sitter and some maids to take care of him and the house.

Kakashi started to live on his own in a big house with maids when his parents died. He was only 6 years old. If he survived then the kid could survive too.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi recognized that voice. He knew that voice all too well. He whirled around to coming face-to-face with a smiling honey-brow haired man, with a toothpick in his mouth. "What are you doing here, Genma?!"

"This is how you greet your coworker and friend." Genma chirped, looking positively thrilled. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I was in one of our clients house, I was just about to leave when I saw your car, I looked further and saw a creepy silver-haired man with a black suit looking fixedly at the Uchiha mansion. I thought it was a psycho, and I thought right." He said grinning.

Kakashi slowly glared at Genma. He was lucky that Kakashi considered him a friend, and that they'd been friends since they were both teenagers, otherwise Genma would have gone through the wall whenever he opened his mouth to joke with him. But somehow he'd grew used to it.

"Sooo…are you really thinking about leaving the kid here?…by his own?"

Kakashi sighed, opening the large gates. "He won't be by his own, there will be maids with him…"

"What? And you think that it's not the same thing?! This kid needs a family and you're the only person he has in his life since his brother left. Kakashi, what are you afraid of? I don't know if you noticed this, but you're not getting any younger."

Kakashi restrain himself from rolling his eyes again. He was growing tired of the 'it's time to find a partner and form a family' conversation. He didn't want a family, the things were okay the way were. He was… _happy_. And if he wanted a family, Sasuke for sure wouldn't be part of it.

"Genma, don’t you have work to do or a boyfriend waiting for you at home?" Kakashi said annoyed, while walking towards the main front door of the mansion. But he froze when he heard a familiar melody.

"Just for your information, Raido is not my…"

He was cut off by Kakashi's forefinger on his mouth. "Shhh…can you hear that?" The silver-haired man whispered.

Genma took the finger away from his mouth and concentrated to hear what his friend was hearing. "What? This music?! Someone in the neighbourhood must be playing piano."

Kakashi frowned. "No, it’s coming from inside of this house." He hurried on taking the door's key from his pocket and opened it.

Only two people knew that music, and it included him. Obito composed that music for him. He never played to anyone, just for him.

He stopped in front of the door that was locked for 20 years. Since _that day_ , the door closed by itself. No-one could open it. For years, they'd tried everything to open the door and the windows from outside but it was impossible. So to keep people to stop asking about that door and what was behind it, the Uchiha decided to hide it with a bookshelf that covered the white door completely.

Kakashi looked at door that was slightly open. He pulled it wide open and entered in the room and stared at person in front of him, playing the piano with a passion that he only saw in one person in his life...

" _Obito"_

The person stopped playing and looked at him starlet. It wasn’t Obito; it was a tanned young man, with brown shoulder-length hair, a scar across his nose and big brown eyes that showed so much emotions.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, his eyes glowing with anger.

The tanned man stood up abruptly and made a bow. "I..I'm...I'm so sorry...You must the be the owner of…"

Before the man could finish, he was pinned against the wall by the lawyer's crushingly strong grip on his throat. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that music?"

The tanned man's eyes widened with surprise and fear.

TBC


End file.
